Tall Tales S2 Ep16
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: A series of bizarre events leads the guys to call Bobby in for help
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes of Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you would like background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Tall Tales

Kayla was relieved when Bobby showed up at the hotel; finally something to break up the ridiculous antics that had been going on between Sam and Dean. They had been at each other's throats for a week over nothing really. It was like suddenly they were twelve years old again. Dean had called Bobby to get a fresh perspective on the job they were working since it was so…unique. Yeah, that was a good word for it. Bobby of course wanted them to start at the beginning.

_Sam's Version_

He listened attentively, as always when he was diligently focused on a job, to the two college students as they described what happened. The girl was more into the story than her date.

"Yeah it was just awful. The professor was a hotshot author, he didn't have any reason to commit suicide. If it _was_ suicide."

"Please." Her date added sarcastically.

He tried to play dumb. "Well what else would it be?"

"Well you know about the legend right?" Off his look the girl continued. "Well supposedly there was this girl like thirty years ago that dated a professor, one night he breaks it off and she jumps out the window-commits suicide. They say now that she haunts the place. _And,_ she jumped out of room 669. Get it? Turn the nine upside down?"

Her enthusiasm for the urban legend was amusing in its innocence. Sam nodded to the couple; her boyfriend still obviously believed the whole thing was a load of crap. "Thanks you guys. Thanks a lot."

He went to the bar to get Dean and Kayla. Kayla wouldn't look at him as he walked up, she was still freaked out over the possession and now hated his guts. Dean was taking shot after shot of some colorful drink.

"Dean, what are you drinking?"

He looked at him and grinned. "I don't know man, I think they're called purple nurples." His voice slurred; he was obviously drunk.

"Ok, well, I think we should go check out the professor's office."

"Dude lighten up, everyone's having a good time but you. Look we've been talking to this spicy little wildcat I want to hook you up with. I'll introduce you."

Sam glanced over his shoulder and saw the girl he was referring to; trashy was an understatement. The type of girl Dean used to hook up with.

"Starla!" Of course the girl's name was Starla. "This is my copilot, Major Thomas. Major Thomas, Starla."

Much to Kayla's obvious dismay, the drunk girl slung her arm over Dean's shoulders and smiled at him. "Enchante." The girl then proceeded to almost vomit on herself.

Sam turned to Kayla. "Anyway, I think we should…"

"Why would you think I want you to talk to me right now?" Kayla shot at him.

"_Wait wait wait."_

Breaking up Sam's story, the guys turned and looked at Kayla.

"I didn't say that. I _wouldn't_ say that even if I were thinking it."

"And that girl's name wasn't _Starla._" Dean pointed out, though truthfully he didn't remember the girl's name.

Bobby looked between them; they were acting a little more than off. Maybe they'd been on the road too long.

Dean held a hand up. "Let _me_ tell you how it went down."

_Dean's Version_

He was in the middle of an enjoyable conversation with Kayla over a couple drinks, he was _not_ drunk because he knew how to hold his alcohol. Then this completely normal girl, not trashy, just normal, starts talking to them. Dean throws her some bull crap about how they're military on leave or something, because it's always safer if people don't know who they really are. It wasn't because he was trying to hit on her.

Anyway. Sam comes up all high and mighty and starts laying into him right away.

"Dean are you drinking?"

"Just a couple to take the edge off Sammy, let me buy you one."

"Uh, no. Dean, we're working. And since you obviously don't understand that concept, let me give you the brief definition. See, blah blah blah…" Whatever he said.

He was laying it on pretty thick, which is why Kayla was blowing him off. He was being obnoxious. Dean figured maybe if he hooked him up with this charming young lady, he would give them a break.

"_Just stop there."_ Bobby cut him off. "I don't care about what happened at this bar, ok? Why don't we just continue with your research on the professor?"


	2. Chapter 2

So Sam continued his account of the job thus far. The janitor had let them in and started telling them about the accident; apparently he was the one who found the professor.

"I didn't see it happen of course, but I saw him come up here. Well, he wasn't alone." The man said with a sly smirk.

"Who was he with?" Dean garbled, though his face was so shoved full of candy from the professor's dish he was hardly understandable.

"_Come on, I ate two, maybe three!" Dean defended himself._

"_Just let me tell it!"_

Anyway, the janitor told them that the professor had a girl with him that he'd never seen around campus before. She wasn't the first girl he'd seen her with, the professor had a tendency to get around with the young female students. He also confirmed that there was never a room 669.

So they did the typical search of the place and scanned for EMF readings. Of course it was a little hard to focus when Kayla was making a point not to get within fifty feet of him. With every step he took she took a step in the opposite direction. Sam swore he could _feel _the fear coming off of her.

"_First of all, fifty feet is an exaggeration and it wouldn't even be possible in an office. Second, you're getting off topic." _

"_Yeah yeah." Sam brushed her off._

He moved on. So there was no evidence of anything supernatural at the office. When they got back to the hotel, Sam was going to do more research but _someone_ had messed with his laptop.

Dean sighed. "I didn't mess with your damn laptop Sam get over it."

"Right because I'm sure it was Kayla that was surfing the 'Busty Asian Beauties' site."

"Ok!" Bobby cut in. "So there was no EMF reading, and you didn't get anything on the girl. What'd you do next?"

The three exchanged looks. Bobby probably wouldn't even believe the next part of the story. Dean shrugged and crossed the room.

"We interviewed a guy on campus who said he was abducted by aliens."

"Aliens?" Bobby looked to Kayla, because she seemed to be the only one not acting retarded at the moment.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Aliens?!" He asked again in disbelief. "Even if they do exist, they're not coming to Earth and swiping people. My whole life I've never found proof of an honest to God abduction. It's all just pranks and cranks."

"Yeah that's what we thought. But, we figured we'd at least talk to the guy." Sam added. "He told us that he woke up and didn't know where he was. He saw these aliens that did tests on him, probed him…"

Dean shook his head. "Again and again and again apparently."

"Yes thank you. They probed him then um…they, well…"

"They made him slow dance with them." Kayla spit out. Bobby looked at her like she was crazy. "Under a disco ball."

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "You're exaggerating again, right?"

"No."

"Then this frat boy's just nuts."

Dean looked at him. "We're not so sure." He started back into the story.

They found kind of a crop circle in the middle of the campus. Well it would have been a crop circle had it been in a crop. It had the same kind of pattern though; grass bent without breaking, perfect circle shape, the kind of mark left by a jet engine taking off. They started asking around and found a guy that was in the same frat house as Mr. Abductee.

"So you and this guy Curtis, you were in the same house?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah."

"And you heard what happened to him, right?"

"Yeah. He said it was aliens, but whatever.

That's when Sam put on his motherly, comforting role that he does so well. "Look man, I know this all must be so hard on you."

"Um, not so much." The guy answered.

"I just want you to know, I'm here for you." Then his eyes got all teary. "You brave little soldier. I acknowledge your pain. Come here." Then he wrapped the guy in a big loving bear hug.

He looked to Dean and Kayla for help but you know, what could they do but put up with Sam's need to be a wuss.

"To precious for this world."

"_I never said that!"_

"_You're always saying pansy stuff like that."_

Dean continued. The guy told them that Curtis had been pretty much a dick in the house and put the pledge's through hell. In his eyes he got what was coming to him. Now the victims were falling into a pattern.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the room they went on to discuss some theories on the victim and what could possibly be causing the random series of events. Sam apparently lost his laptop and blamed it on Dean, which quickly sparked an argument with them.

"Dude, you know, I put up a lot from you."

"What are you talking about? I'm a joy to be around." Dean brushed him off.

"Oh yeah?"

Kayla interrupted. "Guys, let's not…"

"No, he's gonna hear this."

"Don't talk to her like that."

"Dean it's ok." This was getting out of hand, quickly.

"No it's not! Man your dirty socks in the sink, your food in the fridge…"

"What's wrong with my food?"

"It's not food anymore, it's Darwinism!"

"I like it."

"My point is, the only thing I ask of you is that you don't mess with my stuff!"

He stared at him blankly. He didn't take the dork's laptop. "You done?"

"How would you like it if I messed with the Impala?"

"It'd be the last thing you ever did."

"Dean." He looked at her and shrugged. "I'm just saying."

"_Did you take his computer?" Bobby looked at Dean._

"_It would serve him right, but no."_

"_I don't lose things Dean."_

"_Right, because you're Mister Perfect."_

"_Alright, let's just go on." Bobby was sorry he asked._

So the next victim was a research scientist who did animal testing, a dick, to fit the profile. When they examined his body they found the belly scale of an alligator in his remains. How random is that? Of course that meant they had to search the fricken sewer systems, which _did _lead Dean to find something. His Impala, with all fours tires drained of air and _Sam's_ money clip on the ground next to it. He immediately went back to the room where Sam was buried in a stupid research book.

"Do you think this is funny?"

"Depends, what?"

"What? The car! You can't let the air out of the tires, you'll bend the rims you idiot!" He didn't know a damn thing about cars and he had some nerve messing with his.

"I didn't go near your car!"

"Oh yeah?" Dean pulled out the money clip. "Then how'd I find this?"

Sam patted his pockets. "Hey, give me my money!"

"Uh, no. Consider it reparations for emotional trauma."

"I mean it, give it back!"

Kayla rolled her eyes and sat down, it was about to get ugly and stupid all at the same time. Sure enough they started wrestling over the money clip like a couple of school-age boys on the playground.

"_Ok, I've heard enough."_

"You showed up about an hour after that."

"I'm surprised at you." Bobby looked between them. His tone was quite fatherly. "Sam, Dean didn't take your laptop."

"But you didn't even…"

"Ah!" He held a hand up to stop him, Kayla giggled quietly. "Dean, Sam didn't let the air out of your tires."

"Yeah!" Sam stated triumphantly towards Dean.

Bobby looked at Kayla. "Seriously?"

"Now you know what I've been dealing with."

"It's obvious what's going on here. But you guys have got your heads so far up your butts to see what's right in front of your face."

Dean and Sam exchanged looked. "Well of course, it's um…I got nothing."

"Me neither."

He shook his head. "Kayla?"

"I think it's a trickster."

Bobby motioned towards her, the guys looked at her.

"I knew it." Dean stated triumphantly.

"Shut up." Sam shot at him. "Kayla, why didn't you say anything?"

"No one asked me, you two were a little busy being stupid."

It didn't take them long to figure out the culprit; the janitor was the only one at ground zero from day one. And the only way to catch him was to beat him at his own game. At least now they were getting somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

That night the time was finally perfect for the trap to be set. Dean went into the building and started looking around; it wasn't long before he heard some interesting music coming from the auditorium. Gettin' down music. He went through the doors and saw quite the set up: two girls, one blonde and one brunette both in black lingerie, sitting on a round bed with red satin sheets, under a laced canopy complete with disco ball. Maybe he was getting into too much into detail on the setup.

He glanced around and didn't see anyone so he made his way down the stairs. The girls crawled forward on the bed.

"We've been waiting for you Dean."

He wasn't gonna lie, they were hot. "You guys aren't real."

"Trust me sugar it's gonna feel real."

"Heh," he laughed nervously. "you are so trying to get me in trouble."

"Come on and get a massage."

He smiled. "You know I'm a sucker for a happy ending, I am, but I think I'm gonna have to pass."

"You don't have a girlfriend do ya Dean? You don't seem the type."

Dean turned and saw the janitor sitting in one of the stadium seats. "Tell me about it."

"I know all about you and your brother, what you do."

"Then you know that I can't let you keep hurting people."

"Oh come on, those guys had it coming. But you and Sam, I like you. I do. So treat yourself." He motioned to the girls. "As long as you want, just long enough for me to move to the next town."

"Yeah I don't think I can let you do that. I gotta tell you, I dig your style. I mean, I do." He motioned to the stage. "Really, and the slow dancing aliens…"

He laughed. "One of my personal favorites."

"Me too. But I can't let you go."

"That's too bad. Like I said, I liked you. But Sam was right, you shouldn't have come alone."

"Yeah well I'll agree with you there."

The soft echo of the doors opening bounced off the walls. The trickster looked back to see Sam, Bobby and Kayla at each entrance into the auditorium. He turned back to Dean with a grin.

"So that fight you had earlier, in the parking lot, it was a trick?"

Dean shrugged.

"Not bad. Want to see a better trick? A man with a mask and a nasty looking chainsaw appeared behind Sam and took a swing at him. He quickly dodged out of the path of the chainsaw.

Dean tried to help him but was suddenly thrown back by one of the lingerie girls. They were a lot stronger than they looked. As amusing as it was to watch Dean get beat up by girls, Kayla did go to his aid and helped fight them off while Bobby helped Sam with the chainsaw massacre. After getting thrown off stage Dean was close enough to the trickster to do some damage. He was also fairly certain that he would have some bruising tomorrow.

The trickster shook his head. "Like I said, too bad." He approached Dean.

Dean quickly grabbed the stake off the ground and shoved it into the guy's heart. He looked surprised and fell back into the seat, motionless. The guy did have style, but this was the way it had to be. It was part of the job.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean glanced into the back seat and saw Sam sleeping. They had brought Bobby back to his car earlier that night and thanked him for his help, it was kind of embarrassing now that he saw them acting like that. Kayla was looking absently out the window; this was a rare occasion that he wished he could say _I wonder what she's thinking about._ But he knew exactly what she was thinking about.

He spoke low so he didn't wake up his brother. "He won't understand you know. He doesn't know how bad it was and he won't understand why you aren't getting over it."

"His confusion isn't worth the pain it'll put him through, knowing what's happened."

"But it's ok for you to bear."

She looked at him, at least she wasn't bearing it alone. "I'm doing what I can to speed the process, I don't want to be afraid of him."

"I know." He paused. "Just let me know if you change your mind, if he understood then maybe…"

"Dean."

"Ok. I'm just saying."

He focused his attention back on the road. The long nights of driving let his guilt creep up on him again and he turned on the radio; anything to be a distraction.


End file.
